When I was Your Man
by AppleFarmer14
Summary: Draco and Harry have split up. But are there still feelings? Fluff.


Draco was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his one true love. They had split apart many years ago, but Draco was still in love. As he was lying there, memories came flooding back.

On Draco's first day at Hogwarts, his love had been there, too. He was put in Gryffindor, while Draco was in Slytherin. Also, this man had refused to become Draco's friend, instead hanging out with that Weasley boy.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter. Oh, how he missed him. The way he would laugh, and his hair always looked like he had just gotten off of his Firebolt. They had dated for four years secretly, but, no! Justin Finch-Fletchley was just SOOOO much better for the famous Harry Potter. Draco supposed he deserved it, though. He hadn't exactly been the most caring boyfriend in the world. He had yelled at Harry, and had hit him. That was not the way to treat someone you love.

As Draco was thinking this, he had no idea that Harry Potter, miles away, was thinking the exact same thing.

...

Oh, how he missed Draco, Harry thought, as he lay in bed next to Justin. Yes, he liked Justin, but Draco had always been his top priority. Until he started hitting and yelling at Harry. Though, he did look VERY hot when he was angry, Harry couldn't forgive Draco for the things he said. Especially when he tried to kill Harry in the room of requirement. This was after they had broken up, of course, but Harry and Draco still loved each other.

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Ron and Hermione knew about the Draco thing that had been going on during more than half of their Hogwarts years. Though they hadn't said anything about it, they had talked about how Harry had a sad look all the time after he and Draco had broken up.

Both Harry and Draco fell asleep with happy memories of their time together.

* * *

The next day, Harry got up for work to find one side of the bed empty, with a note saying that Justin had to get up early because they had a long case to work on including exploding doorbells and such. Justin worked in the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He got the head job when Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, had retired. Harry and Ron had become aurors.

As Harry buttoned up his shirt, he thought about Draco's job, who worked in the department of mysteries. He wondered what Draco did, and what time he had to go to work. Then Harry put those thoughts out of his head. He had to be focused for work. As Harry grabbed a bagel and spread strawberry jelly on it, he was once again reminded of Draco. He used to use strawberry jelly on the bagels that he made for Harry, and he would write glowing messages on the outer edge of the bagel with his wand.

...

Draco was writing one sentence over and over again on his bagel this morning. _I love you._ Then he realized something. He had to get Harry Potter back. He loved Harry. Draco didn't care if Harry was with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin liked Dean Thomas better, anyway. Draco had heard somewhere that Harry was going to the Karaoke place 4 blocks from here tonight. Draco was going to prove to Harry that he was still in love, and Harry was going to love Draco still, too. He looked down at his six year old adopted son, Scorpius.

"Ever met Harry Potter, Scorpius?"

* * *

That night, Harry walked into the Karaoke place, Sven's, and almost had a heart attack. Sitting not five feet from where Harry was standing, was Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Harry said, turning around.

"No, Harry." Hermione said, "I know it's awkward, but we have reservations. You'll just have to sit it out, okay?"

"Easy for you to say." Harry muttered, but sat down anyway.

The night was going pretty normal. Draco hadn't acknowledged Harry, and Harry hadn't payed any attention to Draco. Then it was Draco's turn to sing.

Draco chose the song "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars to sing, and picked up the microphone.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_  
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_  
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Harry's head snapped up, and met Draco's molten silver eyes.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should've bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should've gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

Draco had gotten more confident now, and he started singing louder and with more feeling.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_  
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_  
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

He had changed the word 'woman' to 'man', and Harry knew who Draco was singing about.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_  
_That I should've bought you flowers_  
_And held your hand_  
_Should've gave you all my hours_  
_When I had the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_  
_Now my baby's dancing_  
_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_  
_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_  
_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_  
_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_  
_I hope he holds your hand_  
_Give you all his hours_  
_When he has the chance_  
_Take you to every party_  
_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_  
_Do all the things I should have done_  
_When I was your man_

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek at the end of the song, and he got up and walked out of Sven's.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco yelled, running after Harry down the street.

"What?! You're SORRY?! I LOVED YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME! NOTHING WILL EVER BE ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR THAT!" Harry screamed, and he was crying freely now.

"I know." Draco said, also crying. "But can we at least try again? I will never, ever be mean to you again. I love you, Harry Potter. I love you."

Justin, Ron, and Hermione ran out the door, but Justin was the first one to speak. "I always liked you, Harry. But you and Draco are perfect for each other. Besides, I like Dean better."

Scorpius came out of the door. "Is this Harry Potter, daddy?" He asked.

"Yes, Scorpius."

"I like him."

Draco laughed. "Me, too." He and Harry rushed forward at the same time, and kissed. It was a good, strong kiss, and both of the men meant it.

"You'll be seeing more of me, little Scorpius." Harry said when they broke apart. "I'm here to stay."


End file.
